How To Train Your Magic
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The second HTTYD crossover where the vikings meet the wizards for the first time ever. Lord Voldemort and the Green Death has returned from their graves and the vikings and wizards must team up to defeat them once and for all. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Promotion

**How To Train Your Magic**

**The Promotion**

I'm disappointed to see that some of the Harry Potter and How To Train Your Dragon crossover fanfics haven't reviewed my first Harry Potter/How To Train Your Dragon crossover "**How To Train Your Magic**". So, I decided to make this promotion and this is the third fanfic in my account to ever receive a promotion, the first two being "**How To Train Your Kung Fu 2: The Chinese Dragon**" and "**Monsters VS Aliens 2: Attack of the Mutant Spiders**". With all due respects to all of you Fanfiction writers, please try and review my Harry Potter/How To Train Your Dragon crossover because I think this might catch all of your interests.

I gotta go. I'm very busy right now, so until then, good luck. Expelliarmus!

Uses the wand to cast to blast the screen, causing it to fade to black.


	2. Prologue

**Well, this is it, people. This is what you've been waiting for after my teaser "How To Train Your Magic" a few days ago. The prologue is the start of this crossover between Harry Potter and How To Train Your Dragon. I do not own the characters from the movies and I do own Warner Bros and Dreamworks Animation either. Let me remind you. The prologue is kind of short, if you understand. The first few chapters, however, will be longer, I can promise all of you that. So, without further ado, sit back and enjoy the prologue of "How To Train Your Magic" and don't forget to review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>How To Train Your Magic<strong>

**Prologue**

We cut to a spirit world where we see the ghosts of all the evil doers killed by Harry and the others after they've taken over Hogswarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry including Bellatrix Lestrange and the Death Eaters. Suddenly, a blast came and blew the spirits of all the evil doers and it happens to be the ghost of Lord Voldemort himself. "That wretched fool!", shouted Voldemort, "I was this close of finishing off after we had our connection with our wands!" Suddenly, a little glow came from Voldemort's hand and on that glowing said "Dragon". "Dragon?", said Voldemort, "What does that even mean?" Then, Voldemort's ghost dissolves from the spirit world and we see him in a tornado of black little mists before turning back into his menacing, but very young self after all these years.

"Can it be?", said Voldemort, "I'm free. I'm free at last! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Who did this, anyway?" "I did", said a voice from behind Voldemort and as the dark lord himself turns around, it happens to be the Green Death, now resurrected from the grave after his final battle with Hiccup and his Night Fury friend Toothless. "You?", asked Voldemort, "A dragon? How can a dragon like yourself managed to use magic?" "After my battle with that foolish viking and his pet friend", said Green Death, "I've found out that my fire power can summon magic. With you around, I don't think we've been introduced yet. I am the Green Death. State your name, stranger." "I am Lord Voldemort", introduced Voldemort, "Dark wizard and ruler, I mean used-to-be ruler."

"Ruler?", said Green Death, "That's... inconvient. A dark wizard who uses magic. Where are you from, wizard?" "Hogswarts", said Voldemort, "What is this place, anyway?" "The viking era", said Green Death. "Viking era?", said Voldemort, "How interesting. You know, Green Death, I have the most intriging proposition for you for a dragon like yourself." "Really?", said Green Death, "Tell me." Voldemort chuckles evily and we fade to black with the title "How To Train Your Dragon".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. Just wanted to kill some time.<strong>


	3. A Peaceful Life

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful Life**

We cut to the Isle of Berk where we see Hiccup and Astrid going off against one another in a one-on-one axe showdown to see who the winner is. At first, Astrid seems to have the advantage, but just as the female viking is about to finish him off, Hiccup sneaks up behind her and holds her upright before he finishes her off. "Ladies and Gentlemen", said Goober, "We have a winner, Hiccup!" Then, all of the vikings cheered in applause and ran towards him with great delight as did Astrid. "You did great, Hiccup", said Astrid. "Ah, it was nothing, really", said Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Cross Train Station in London, we see Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's kids getting ready for their third year at hogwarts. Harry's son, Albus Severus Potter, is hugging his dad and hope that he'll see him again in christmas. "I'm sure you and the others are gonna have a great time with Professor Finnegan at Defense Against The Dark Arts", said Harry. "I'm sure I will, dad", said Albus, "See you at christmas." Then, Albus runs off into the train before two minutes later, it leaves the train station while Harry, Ron, and Hermione wave their goodbyes. Later, we cut to Ron's house where his siblings are there waiting for them to celebrate the 20th year since Harry defeated Voldemort last time in Hogwarts.<p>

"With Voldemort gone", said Ron, "Nothing sure will hurt us again anymore. You think so, Harry?" "Yeah, Ron", said Harry, "I think we've already know that when we were teenagers back then." Then, as Ron and the others continue to eat some dinner Ron's mother made for the others, Harry walks out of the house and looks at the beautiful blue sky from the ground. Then, Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, appears and lays next to him. "Isn't it beautiful, Harry?", asked Ginny. "Yes, Ginny", said Harry, "Very beautiful." Fred and George are singing a song about the day a mighty dragon defeated the dark lord", said Ginny, "and they said that dragon is you." "Oh, they did, huh?", said Harry, "That's brilliant."

As Harry continues to look at the sky, he tells Ginny something. "Ginny?", said Harry. "Yes, Harry?", said Ginny. "Do you think there are...", said Harry Potter, "Other warriors like ourselves?" "We're not sure", said Ginny, "At least knights or maybe... vikings." "Vikings?", asked Harry, "What are vikings?" "Scottish people from the 16th Century", explained Ginny, "Do you think we'll be able to meet them?" "I think so", said Harry, "but we'll see." Then, Harry and Ginny continue to look at the sky.

* * *

><p>Later that night, on Berk, we see Hiccup putting his golden trophy next to his bed and goes to sleep, but not before he hugs Toothless. "It's great that I've won, Toothless", said Hiccup, "I wish there's another person that I can fight with." He yawns and Toothless goes to sleep as well. Meanwhile, we see Astrid sharping their axes very neatly as they remembered what happened today at the tournament. "Hiccup did great out there", said Tuffnut. "Yeah", said Ruffnut, "No one's gonna beat him: the champion of Berk! YAHOOOOOO!" Astrid looks at the dark sky and goes back to the others who are cheering in applause. "I wonder if we meet more persons", said Astrid.<p>

"Yeah", said Tuffnut, "It's been a long time since we last met Po and the others at China." "I'm gonna go check on Hiccup to see if he's ok", said Astrid and runs off to find Hiccup standing sitting on the bay near the ocean of Berk. "Hiccup", said Astrid, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, Astrid", said Hiccup, "I'm fine." He sighs and Astrid puts her hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel", said Astrid. "It's been a year since we last met Po and the others... again", said Hiccup. "Well, at least everything on Berk is alright", said Astrid, "Oh, and Hiccup. I have to tell you something." "Yes, Astrid?", said Hiccup. "I was wondering if...", said Astrid, "If you and I can go out with each other for tonight?" "You mean like...", said Hiccup, "A date?"

"Exactly", said Astrid, "I'll be waiting for you at the dinner table at the cafeteria. Don't be late." "I promise", said Hiccup, "As long as I practice a new flying technique with Toothless. See you tonight, Astrid." "See you tonight too, Hiccup", said Astrid and runs off as fast as he could while Hiccup looks at the blue sky. "_Don't worry, Po_", thought Hiccup, "_We'll meet again... the third time someday_." Meanwhile, somewhere beneath the sky, we see Hiccup flying with Toothless, trying to do a new flying technique: Holding the tail and breath the air while Toothless continues flying. "Alright, buddy", said Hiccup, "Let's do this." Toothless nods his head and the Night Fury flies down from the sky while Hiccup holds his tail. Then, nearly two minutes later, Hiccup does not fall from Toothless's tail. "Yes!", said Hiccup, "We did it. Thanks, buddy. Now, let's get back. I have a date with Astrid tonight." Toothless smirks with Hiccup and flies back to Berk.

Later that night, while Astrid is sleeping on one of the few tables near the exit, we see Hiccup entering and sees her sleeping. He then wakes her up by tapping her on her shoulder. Astrid then wakes up and spoke. "Oh, Hiccup", said Astrid, "You're here just in time." So, uh", said Hiccup, "When can we eat some dinner?" "Let's dance first", said Astrid, "and we'll see if you like it." "Alrighty then", said Hiccup and takes out his hand, "Let's dance, milady." As Hiccup and Astrid walked away from the table and started dancing with one another, "O, Children" by Nick Cave plays on the background.

**Pass me that lovely little gun  
>My dear, my darling one<br>The cleaners are coming, one by one  
>You don't even want to let them start<strong>  
><strong>They are knocking now upon your door<br>They measure the room, they know the score  
>They're mopping up the butcher's floor Of your broken little hearts<strong>  
><strong>O children<strong>  
><strong>Forgive us now for what we've done<br>It started out as a bit of fun  
>Here, take these before we run away<br>The keys to the gulag**  
><strong>O children<br>Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
>Children<br>Rejoice, rejoice**  
><strong>Here comes<br>Frank and poor old Jim  
>They're gathering round with all my friends<br>We're older now, the light is dim  
>And you are only just beginning<strong>  
><strong>O children<br>Hey, little train!  
>Wait for me!<br>I once was blind but now I see  
>Have you left a seat for me?<br>Is that such a stretch of the imagination?**  
><strong>Hey little train!<br>Wait for me!  
>I was held in chains but now I'm free<br>I'm hanging in there, don't you see  
>In this process of elimination <strong>  
><strong>O children<strong>  
><strong>O children<strong>

After the song ended, Hiccup and Astrid ate their dinner and spoke to one another. "Hiccup", said Astrid, "I'm having the most wonderful time of my life so far." "So am I, Astrid", said Hiccup and the two vikings leaned towards each other before preparing their lips. Then, they kissed each other. "I love you, Astrid", said Hiccup. "I love you too, Hiccup", said Astrid. Later, we cut to Hiccup's home where the two vikings hug each other before he could enter the room after they said their goodnights to each other. Meanwhile, we see Voldemort riding on the Green Death and sees the viking village. "There's the one", said the Green Death, "Should we destroy it, my dear lord?" "Only half of it", said Voldemort, "I want all of the people unharmed. Besides, Harry isn't in any other town like this before."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this short. I just wanted to boost up the word length so with that, it could help the fanfic get up to over... say, 1000 words. Anyway, I wish that this would get some more positive feedback than my previous fanfic works. Enjoy, dear friends and don't forget to review, please.<strong>


	4. Finding A Letter

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 2: Finding A Letter**

Meanwhile, we see Voldemort riding on Green Death and the deadly dragon breathes fire on the mountain near Berk before it roars. Back at Hiccup's house, we see Hiccup waking up after smelling smoke and sees that their's fire on the roof and goes outside with Toothless to see what the fuss was all about. Then, they turned around to see that all of the villagers are running towards the young viking as did Astrid and the others. "Hiccup", said Astrid, "something terrible has happened." "What is it?", asked Hiccup. "All of our homes are destroyed", said Fishlegs.

"Only half of it", said Snotlout, "We don't know who did it." "It can't be", said Hiccup and got on Toothless to check what was going on at the other half of Berk. As Toothless landed before Astrid and all of the vikings arrived, they see Goober carrying the injured Stoick. "Dad", said Hiccup and ran towards the two vikings, "What happened to him, Goober?" "He got hit by some burned wood after it went down", said Goober, "But he's not wounded." "Dad", said Hiccup, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Hiccup", said Stoick, "Son..." "What is it, dad?", asked Hiccup. "I've seen the...", said Stoick, "It's him." "Who, dad?", asked Hiccup, "Who?" "The same dragon that you and Toothless fought three years ago." "You mean...", said Hiccup and we see flashbacks of him and Toothless fighting off against the Green Death and killing it which causes it to explode. "It can't be", said Hiccup. "But, I thought you and Toothless killed that dragon", said Fishlegs. "Looks like... it's back from the grave", said Hiccup.

Later, that morning, we see the others playing with sticks and use them to draw some pictures of their homes while Hiccup weighs his head down sadly after what happened last night. "_How did that dragon came back alive?_", thought Hiccup. Suddenly, a blast of white light shine on him, blinding him in the process. "Hiccup", said the voice from the bright light and Hiccup said, "Who's there?" "I am the messenger from another world and I bring you a message from underneath the sky", said the voice and sends down a letter before the bright light disappears.

Hiccup picks up the letter and as he opens it, he begins to read it out loud.

**THE GREEN DEATH THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIEND HAVE FOUGHT HAS INDEED RETURNED, BUT THAT DRAGON IS NOT ALONE FOR ANOTHER PERSON, UNLIKE ALL OF YOU VIKINGS, HAS DARK MAGIC AND IS NOW ON THE DRAGON'S SIDE. WE DO NOT WHO HE IS OR WHERE HE CAME FROM, BUT IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHERE THAT PERSON CAME FROM, YOU NEED TO BRING ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU.**

Hiccup walks towards Astrid and the others and spoke. "Guys", said Hiccup, "I've found a letter." "Really?", said Fishlegs. "Where did you get it from?", asked Snotlout, "From a... spirit or something?" "Well, sort of", said Hiccup, "but I only heard that voice and... I think this letter has something to do with the Green Death." "It does?", asked Astrid. "Yeah", said Hiccup, "Apparently, it said that a person is on the Green Death's side and has dark magic. I don't know who that person is, but this letter told me to find out about it... in another world."

"Another world?", said Astrid, "That's impossible. There's no way that person can be transported here on Berk." "It may be impossible", said Hiccup, "but I think it's a reason why the Green Death came back to life. So, what I'm saying is that this letter can transport us to another world and find that person." "When?", asked Fishlegs, "Today? Tomorrow?" "Not sure yet", said Hiccup, "It's the only way to heal Dad." Hiccup looks at the sky and thought to himself, "_If only there was a way to heal Dad of his wounds._"

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little bit longer than the previous chapter, I think. So, enjoy and review, please.<strong>


	5. Transportation

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 3: Transportation**

Later, Hiccup tells his father and Goober that he found a letter saying that a person rode the Green Death and he finally understood what he said. Later that night, while everyone is trying to pack up their things for tomorrow, Hiccup packs up his stuff as well as the stained golden trophy he won in the tournament yesterday while the roof remains burned. Suddenly, the letter dissolves into white dust after Hiccup supposedly grabs it. "What in the world?", said Hiccup and picks up the white dust off the ground before it glows magically. Then, eveything on Berk became green and it starts to spin faster and faster, dragging Hiccup, Toothless, and the other teenage vikings along with it.

"Hiccup!", shouted Astrid, "WHAT'S HAPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!" I HAVE NO IDEA!", shouted Hiccup as the teenage vikings along with Stoick and Goober, who are also dragged along with the transport, feel their heads spinning around until nearly 20 minutes later, everything stopped and they landed on a ground near a bell tower. "What a huge tower", said Hiccup, but as he and the others turned around, they happen to stumble across London. "Wow", said Astrid, "What a huge city." "Beautiful", said Stoick. "What is this place, Hiccup?", asked Goober. "I don't know", said Hiccup, "Whatever it is..." Then, Hiccup has finally solved the truth of the letter. "I think this letter brought us to the only place where we can find the person who rode on the Green Death", said Hiccup.

"Can we rest, first?", asked Fishlegs, "I think we're pretty tired." "Alright, then", said Hiccup, "We're gonna find a place where we can make camp for tonight." "No wonder you're being a good leader, son", said Stoick. "Thanks, dad", said Hiccup. Later, we see the others making camp and from far away from the forest in London, we cut to Privet Drive Street in Surrey where Harry shows Ginny his home where he used to live with his miserable aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley family. "This is where I used to live", said Harry. "Amazing", said Ginny, "Looks like someone's living there now. We already have a nice house and we already have a nice life with wonderful children that will grow up and be like you." "Oh, my darling", said Harry and he and Ginny kissed each other.

Meanwhile, we see the others sleeping and Hiccup dreams of something amazing. He sees a teenage boy with glasses and is a lot older than him. "Who are you?", asked Hiccup. "I'm Harry", said Harry, "Harry Potter." "I'm Hiccup", said Hiccup, "A viking." "A viking", said Harry, "Here in our wizard world." "Wizard world?", said Hiccup, "What are you talking about?" Then, Harry dissolves, leaving Hiccup's question unanswered. He continues to sleep, muttering "Harry Potter" to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter's a bit longer than the prologue and the first chapter. Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. Enjoy and review, dear friends.<strong>


	6. Meeting The Dark Lord And Wizards

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Dark Lord And Wizards**

The next morning, Hiccup is awaken by Astrid, who is telling him something. "Hiccup", said Astrid, "You dad saw something and it started to chase him. We gotta hurry." "Oh, no", said Hiccup. We cut to Hiccup and the others as they try to run as fast as they can to find his father. "DAD!", shouted Hiccup, "WHERE ARE YOU?" "None of this would've happened if we didn't leave in the first place", said Tuffnut. "Speak for yourself, Tuffnut", said Hiccup, "Dad's gonna be around here somewhere." Later, they stopped to see that Stoick is lying in the ground near a huge tree unconscious. "Dad", said Hiccup and ran towards him, but before he could touch him, a hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and it happens to be the Lord Voldemort. "Who are you?", asked Hiccup. "I am Lord Voldemort", said Voldemort, "A dark wizard. Looks like you and the others have not seen me riding a dragon."

"Wait a minute", said Hiccup, "It was you, wasn it? You were the one who rode the Green Death?" "That's right, viking", said Voldemort evilly and attempts to strangle Hiccup with both of his hands, but Toothless blasts Voldemort, sending him flying backwards. "RUN!", shouted Hiccup and Astrid and the others ran. As Goober carries the still unconscious Stoick, Hiccup gets on Toothless. "Come on, buddy", said Hiccup, "Let's go find the Green Death." Then, Toothless flies Hiccup out of the forest where we see Voldemort watching them in plain and disappears in his black magic and later gets on the Green Death. "I've found a viking", said Voldemort and the Green Death roars before it flies Voldemort to it's flying position where Toothless's flying position is at and shoots a large fireball at them, but Toothless, hearing the Green Death's senses, dodges it and fights back by shooting it's purple fireball at the Green Death, but it seemed to have no effect, however.

"He's too strong", said Hiccup, "We can't kill it now. There has to be a way to use our counter attack somehow." Then, Hiccup has an idea. "Toothless, time to disappear", said Hiccup and Toothless disappears high up into the clouds so that the Green Death can't see them. "It cannot be", said the Green Death. "Find them!", said Voldemort and the Green Death flies up into the clouds, trying to find Hiccup and Toothless. "Now, where can they be now?", said the Green Death and later, they sensed their smell and Toothless comes behind him before Hiccup shouted, "NOW!". Then, Toothless fires his purple fireball at the Green Death, hitting him in the process and giving a scratch. The Green Death becomes enraged and shoots his fireball at Toothless, this time, hitting him and knocking him unconscious. This causes Hiccup to fall off of Toothless's back, but Voldemort uses his magic to keep him afloat. "NO!", shouted Hiccup, "TOOTHLESS!" He sees Toothless falling from the clouds as Voldemort approaches Hiccup.

"Your dragon won't bother us any longer now", said Voldemort darkly and stares at the young viking with his frightening eyes. "You were the one who helped the Green Death destroy Berk?", asked Hiccup, now angry. "Oh, so this town of yours is called Berk", said Voldemort, "How lovely. Anyway, that's not why I joined the Green Death in the first place. I'm trying to find a young wizard who... shall we say, vanquished my dark magic. A wizard with a scar on his forehead." "What are you tal-", said Hiccup, but stops and remembers his dream from last night, "It's Harry Potter, isn't it?" "Yes, dear boy", said Voldemort, "However did you know his name?" "I saw him in my dream last night", said Hiccup, "but, why do you want to find this wizard." "Did you not heard me, stupid viking?", said Voldemort darkly, "He vanquished my dark magic and he shall pay for what he did to me. I bet Dumbledore sent him for something, but I do not know what it was."

"Look, what are you doing to do with me?", said Hiccup. "Use my magic to make you feel unconscious, of course", said Voldemort. As the dark lord is about to use his magic, Hiccup quickly thinks of a way to distract by throwing a knife at Voldemort's arm, causing him to cry in pain and letting the dark magic on Hiccup fade away. However, we see Hiccup falling from the clouds. Nearly two minutes later, as Hiccup hits a big tree and is knocked out in the process before remaining unconscious, he hears Astrid's cries from the distance. "HICCUP!", shouted Astrid, "HICCCCCCCCCCUP!" Hiccup remains unconscious for a few hours and starts to have visions of his dream from last night. _"I'm Harry Potter_." "_Harry Potter_... _Harry Potter_... _Harry Potter_..." Suddenly, he hears voices including, "There's a boy in this forest." "I think he's dead." "No, he's still breathing. We have to carry him to Hogwarts." "Hey, who are you people?" "More people? Incredible!" "There's no time to explain. This boy here is unconscious."

"He's our boy." "Your boy? Oh, we didn't know that." "But we still have to carry him to Hogwarts." "What's a... Hogwarts?" "We'll talk about it some other time. Come on!" One day later, we see Hiccup waking up to find himself in a hospital in a beautiful castle. "Where... where am I?", thought Hiccup. "Hello", said Hiccup, "Is anyone here? Hello?" Suddenly, a nurse named Madame Promfrey arrives to see if the viking is alright. "Thank goodness", said Madame Promfrey, "I thought you might be dead after the attack you received from... I don't know who did it. Nobody told me who that person was." "Nobody killed me, ma'am", said Hiccup, "I've just got knocked out by a tree. What am I saying? Uh, can you tell me where I am, please?" "Oh, dear boy", said Madame Promfrey, "You are in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Hogwarts?", asked Hiccup, "What's a Hogwarts?" "That's the name of the school, silly boy", said Madame Promfrey. "We don't have a school in Berk", said Hiccup.

"What's a... Berk?", asked Madame Promfrey. "It's a place where me and my friends live and-", said Hiccup, "Oh, no. Where's Astrid? Is she and the others are alright?" "They're fine, dear child", said Madame Promfrey, "As soon as you rest for just a little longer, I'll let you see your friends. They're at the Great Hall having lunch and looks like you need some lunch as well." Madame Promfrey gives Hiccup a chicken leg. "Thanks, ma'am", said Hiccup. "You're quite welcome, young man", said Madame Promfrey and leaves the hospital, leaving Hiccup to eat his chicken. Later, while Astrid and the others are waiting for Hiccup to arrive after he finishes resting for a while, we see four adult teachers coming towards them. "Hello, there", said the male wizard, "and who might you people be?" "We're vikings", said Goober, "and you people must be..." "Wizards", said the male wizard, "I'm Professor Longbottom and this is Professor Finnigan and Professor Patil."

"Professors?", said Astrid, "What are professors?" "Teachers who teach magic to students here at Hogwarts", explained Professor Finnigan. "Amazing", said Tuffnut. "And what's this magic?", asked Astrid. "We'll talk about magic later", said Professor Longbottom, "Let's go check on your friend to see if he's ok." Later, as Hiccup continues to rest after eating his chicken leg, he sees his dad lying next to him and is resting for quite some time as well. "Dad", said Hiccup, "You're alright." Suddenly, the doors of the hospital opened and it appears to be the professors followed by the Astrid and the others. "Hiccup", said Astrid and ran towards him before hugging him tightly, "We thought you were hurt." "I'm alright now, Astrid", said Hiccup, "Besides, even a young viking has what it takes to be ok. Who are these guys, by the way?" "Those are the professors", said Astrid, "Although, we don't know what professor means, at least these guys did told us what it meant." "That's... amazing", said Hiccup.

Then, the viking got out of his bed and walked towards the professors before they shook each other's hands. "I'm Hiccup", said Hiccup, "It's an honor to meet you, um..." "Professor Longbottom, Professor Finnigan, and Professor Patil", explained Professor Longbottom. "What are your real names?", asked Hiccup. "Neville, and this Seamus and Parvati", explained Professor Longbottom to Hiccup. "Wow", said Hiccup, "Those are very good names and it's an honor to meet you three." "Now, tell us where all of you live", said Professor Finnigan. Later, Hiccup and Astrid explained about where they came from and how they got transported to London (even though they didn't know what the city was). Then, Hiccup is about to tell the professors something important. "We were sent here to find a person, but while we were doing that", explained Hiccup, "We met this strange person wearing dark clothing and we found out that he rode the Green Death to destroy Berk." "He did?", asked Professor Finnigan, "What did he look like?"

"I don't know", said Hiccup, "He had a ugly looking face like he was a demon from hell. Then, he told me that his name is..." "Is what, Hiccup?", asked Professor Patil. "Lord Voldemort", explained Hiccup, causing the professors to gasp in fear. "It cannot be", said Professor Longbottom, "He was dead, but now he..." "Well, when was he killed before this Voldemort came back?", asked Astrid. "Harry killed him before", said Professor Patil. "You mean, Harry Potter?", asked Hiccup. "Yes", said Professor Finnigan, "How did you know him?" "Only in my dream two days ago", said Hiccup, "and I suppose you three know him as well." "Yes, we have", said Professor Finnigan, "and we need him again so we can defeat the dark lord once more." "When will we do that?", asked Hiccup, "We were trying to search for him and on top of that, when will we try and get him?" "We all know the way", said Professor Finnigan.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a lot longer than the previous chapter, fellas. Neat, huh? So, enjoy and review, dear friends of both great moviesfranchises.**


	7. Meeting Harry Potter Part 1

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Harry Potter Part 1**

Later that night, we see Hiccup and the others on a Platform 9 3/4 train from Hogwarts to the Kingcross Train Station and as the train enters the station, they got out of the train before walking to the outside of London. "Wow", said Hiccup. "It's the same city we saw", said Astrid, amazed by the beautiful city, "It's as beautiful as before." "You like it, do you?", said Professor Longbottom, "Now let's go find Harry." Meanwhile, we see Harry and Ginny walking in the streets of the city and go to a restaurant. While, they are there, Harry starts to hear voices that are hurting his mind. "_Harry_... _Harry_... _Harry_..."

"What is it, Harry?", asked Ginny. "Just voices, Ginny", said Harry, "and they're calling my name. I'm not sure why." "Is it a dark magic?", asked Ginny. "Something worse than dark magic", said Harry, "I'm not sure what it is." Meanwhile, Hiccup starts to hear voices as well. "Help me, something's troubling me", said Harry's voice into Hiccup's mind. "I think I heard something, guys", said Hiccup as he and the others walked a few miles from the train station. "Whose voices?", asked Tuffnut. "I'm not sure", said Hiccup, "but I think it wants me to follow it. Come on!" Then, the vikings and the professors ran as fast as they could to find what those voices are leading them into.

Meanwhile, after Harry and Ginny both finished their dinner, they transported back to Ron's new home and Ginny tells them about what is troubling Harry. "Really?", said Ron, "What kind of voices?" "I'm not sure", said Harry, "Although, they were calling my name, but I'm still not sure who those voices were." Suddenly, a burst of fire shot in the plainfield, making a noise in the process. Then, Harry and the others heard it and went outside to see what was going on. There, they've found out that a dark mist used it's dark magic to destroy the plainfield. Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others stopped right there and see that the professors are taking them by a Portkey.

"Grab the Portkey, quick!", said Professor Longbottom. "What for?", asked Ruffnut. "It can transport all of us, now take it", said Professor Finnigan and Hiccup and Astrid take the portkey, which is a old boot, carrying them and the others in the process my magical transportation.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Will Hiccup and the others meet Harry Potter for the first time? Tune in on the next chapter of "How To Train Your Magic"!<strong>


	8. Meeting Harry Potter Part 2

**Warning: This chapter contains a cuss word.**

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 6: Meeting Harry Potter Part II**

As the transportation carries Hiccup and the others to the plainfields, they see a dark mist arriving towards them and it happens to be Lord Voldemort. "You again!", said Hiccup and tries to attack, but Goober and Fishlegs held him back, "You're gonna regret the day you made me feel unconscious with your damn dark magic!" "Well, it was for trying to transform you into a death eater", said Voldemort, "but I decided that it was too risky. Now, if you'll excuse, I've got a world to conquer and dominish. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Then, Voldemort, disappears and they turned around to see a person with a scar on his forehead.

"Neville?", asked Harry, "Is that you?" He walked towards Professor Longbottom and the others before he hugs him. Then, Hermione and Ron appears and saw Neville, Seamus, and Parvati. "Is that you guys?", said Hermione. "And who are those people standing next to all three of you?", asked Ron. "Well", said Hiccup, "It's pretty much a long story. Can we talk about it? At your house, perhaps?" "OK, then", said Ron and we cut to Harry and Hiccup looking at each other awkwardly for a while at Ron's house and then they spoke. "Are you the wizard they were talking about?", asked Hiccup, "And the same person from my dream two nights ago?"

"Yes", said Harry, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I'm Hiccup", said Hiccup, "and I'm a viking from Berk. Oh, and these are my friends: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Goober." "Where's your father?", asked Harry. "You mean, Stoick?", said Astrid, "He's back at... what do you call it... Hogwarts?" "You vikings have been to our school?", said Hermione, "That's..." "Brilliant", said Ron, "But, you're not even wizards. You need to be taught some magic." "Oh, really?", said Hiccup, "When?" "Tomorrow, maybe", said Harry, "We're not sure yet. I'm afraid something terrible has come back." "What terrible thing?" asked Hiccup.

Then, Hiccup then realized what Harry had meant and decides to reveal what he had saw to him. "I saw the... dark lord", said Hiccup, "His name was... Voldemort." "No", said Harry in shock, "No. No, it can't be. He's dead. I killed him twenty years ago." "Well, he's back, and he might hunting you right now, Harry", said Professor Longbottom, "What should we do?" "Teach them some magic, Harry", suggested Professor Finnigan. "You're right", said Harry, "If I teach you vikings some magic, then you could help us defeat Voldemort." "And the Green Death as well", said Astrid, "Voldemort's used him to destroy half of Berk before we got transported here."

"Oh, I see", said Hermione, "A wizard and a dragon teaming up to destroy our world as well." "He's right, Hermione", said Harry, "We have to help them defeat the Green Death as well." He stares at the vikings and smiles at them. Later, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Hiccup looking at the beautiful night sky from a window and Harry watches him in plain sight. "You know it's late, right, Hiccup?", asked Harry. "Yeah", said Hiccup, "I can't believe I've actually started to get to know you for the very first time. And I've... never seen or did magic before. Nor learned it either." "You will once we give you some wands we can make", said Harry, "Anyway, how did you feel when you saw Voldemort?"

"When I saw him, I felt like I was...", said Hiccup, "Possessed." "He only does that when any person fears him", said Harry, "Except me. I was the only one who survived against Voldemort's attacks when he killed my parents." "He did?", asked Hiccup, "Then, how come he didn't kill you?" "I had one thing that he doesn't have", said Harry. "What is it?", asked Hiccup. "Love, Hiccup", explained Harry, "Love. And our friendship counts as love as long as we stick together. We're going to get all of the wizards from Hogwarts somehow tomorrow." "Well, what happens if I die?", said Hiccup. "I'm not sure, Hiccup", said Harry, "Why?" "Because If I do die", said Hiccup, "I can become... immortal." "You mean, never die?", asked Harry. "Yes", said Hiccup, "Toothless is my friend and that counts as love, right?" "Right", said Harry.

"Well", said Hiccup and yawns tiresomely, "I'm going to sleep. Good night, Harry." "Good night, Hiccup", said Harry and goes to sleep before the young viking went to sleep. Once Hiccup is asleep, he dreams of something horrible. He finds himself in Hogwarts only in ruins and turns around to see lots of Dementors around him before they start sucking every living life out of him before Voldemort appears. "Hiccccccccup", whispered Voldemort darkly and pointed his wand against the young viking before shouting, "_AVADA KADAVRA_!". Then, a green bolt came out his wand and blasted Hiccup offscreen, thus ending the dream in the process. Hiccup wakes up from this horrible nightmare and goes back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I've made a longer chapter than the previous. Well, I hope you guys might like this. Look, I'm sorry for not making longer chapters in any of my stories. It's just that they take a little long time before I can make them longer. That's all.<strong>


	9. The Adventure Begins Part 1

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 7: The Adventure Begins**

Meanwhile, back at the forest near london, we see Voldemort calling upon the death eaters by speaking the parseltongue language and they they have arrived just in time. "My death eaters", said Voldemort evilly, "It is so good to see all of you again. Now, I want you to listen carefully. There are vikings all over London and I want all of you to find this young viking. Oh, and if you see Harry. Tell him I said "Hi"." "Yes, my lord", said one of the death eaters and all of them disappeared from out of sight to the big buildings of London where they start to destroy all of the markets restaurants as well as some of the townspeople's cars. "Now, all of London is now destroyed", said Voldemort darkly and laughs evilly and speaks to the Green Death. "What do you think we should do now, dear dragon?", asked Voldemort. "I can't wait until I kill that meddling viking for what he did to me", said the Green Death darkly, "And when I do, all of the people of Berk and the dragons will bow before me Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Meanwhile, back at the Weasley house, we see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the professors getting out of the house, getting ready to start their first adventure.

"Now, no matter what happens", said Harry, "We have to do whatever we can to get the rest of all the old wizards along with some new ones. First, we need to get something." "What's that, Harry?", asked Hiccup. "We need to get the sword of Gryffindor from one of the vaults at the Gringotts Banks", explained Harry. "Really?", asked Hiccup, "What does it do?" "It allows anyone who is in Godric Gryffindor to use it whatever he or she likes", explained Harry, "But only if the evil forces try and fight us." "Wow", said Hiccup. "Now, Hiccup", said Harry, "Before we teleport ourselves to Diagon Alley, will you promise me one thing?" "Yes, Harry", said Hiccup, "I'll listen." "Promise me that whatever happens, always stay with me", said Harry, "Understand?" "Yes, Harry", said Hiccup, "I understand. So does my friends and I hope dad and Goober will be alright at the house." "Don't worry", said Hermione, "I've added a protection charm on them so that no one can hurt them." "Alright", said Harry, "Everyone ready?" "Ready", said Hiccup.

"Ready", said Astrid and the others and Harry takes out his left arm, allowing the vikings and the rest of the witches and wizards to hold on to it. Then, it magically transports while Stoick and Goober watch. "Good luck, son", said Stoick, "May the spirit of Odin be with you." Later, the gang is transported to Diagon Alley, where all of the people are shopping for wands and pets. "This is Diagon Alley?", said Hiccup. "This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life", said Astrid, "Is this where you witches and wizards battle against each other?" "Not exactly", said Ron, "Most men and women help their children buy some stuff for their school years at Hogwarts." "Really?", said Hiccup, "When do we get one?" "Ollivander's is the place that has wands, Hiccup", said Harry. "But I thought we were going to the Gringotts bank", said Hiccup. "We're going there, but first we're going to get you some wands", said Harry, "That way, we can teach you some magic." "Alright, real magic!", said Fishlegs.

"Awesome", said Tuffnut. Meanwhile, at the Ollivander's store of magic wands for witches and wizards, we see Harry and Hiccup entering the store to see if Mr. Ollivander is there. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander?", said Harry. "Does this Mr. Ollivander own this place?", asked Hiccup. "Yes, Hiccup", said Harry, "When I first met him when I was your age, he gave me a phoenix wand who gave up it's feather. When he gives you a different wand, but has a twin brother, it'll give you something in secret." "What is it?", asked Hiccup. "Only time can tell, Hiccup", said Harry. Then, Mr. Ollivander arrives near one of the shelves filled with thin wands. "Harry Potter", said Mr. Ollivander and shook Harry's hand, "It is so good to see you again at last." "So am I, Mr. Ollivander", said Harry, "I want you to meet my friend. Hiccup, meet Mr. Ollivander." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ollivander", said Hiccup and shook the old man's hand firmly. "Same thing here, young man", said Mr. Ollivander, "Now, I simply guess that you need a wand, I believe." "Yes, sir", said Hiccup, "I want a brother of the phoenix, please."

"You mean, the one that gives you something special?", said Mr. Ollivander, "Why, of course, young man. It's somewhere at the corner! Let me get it for you! Then, I can watch you practice some magic with it." "I hate to tell you this, sir, but...", said Hiccup, "I haven't learned any magic yet." "You haven't?", said Mr. Ollivander, "What a pity." "I can teach him once he keeps his wand, sir", said Harry. "Why, dear friend", said Mr. Ollivander, "You're an excellent teacher already." "Indeed I am, sir", said Harry. Then, Mr. Ollivander goes into one of the wand sections that have the name "**Phoenix**". "Perhaps this", said Mr. Ollivander and takes out the case that has a picture of a green dragon that resembles a phoenix. He opens the case and gives the wand to Hiccup. "Wow", said Hiccup and looks it for a while before turning to Mr. Ollivander, "Thank you." Suddenly, the wand glows and it shows a green cloud with green lightning bursting near Hiccup. "What just happened?", asked Hiccup.

"Amazing", said Mr. Ollivander, "Very amazing." "Excuse me", said Hiccup, "But, what do you mean, amazing?" "It so happens, Mr. Hiccup", explained Mr. Ollivander, "That the green dragon can only be given to the chosen one who seems to have rode on the dragon, but way different from the green dragon." "Really?", said Hiccup, "Gee, I didn't know that the wand can choose me just because I rode a dragon. Oh, that reminds me. Mr. Ollivander, I have a dragon." "A real live dragon?", asked Mr. Ollivander, "Does it have a name?" "Yes, sir", said Hiccup, "His name is Toothless. He's my friend. Would you like to meet him?" "Oh, yes", said Mr. Ollivander, "I would like to see your enormous friend. Come, show me outside." "Yes, sir", said Hiccup and he and Harry take the wand owner outside of his store to show his friends and the Night Fury. "Incredible", said Mr. Ollivander, "Your dragon is a remarkable type I've ever seen in history, although, I am an expert on wands and such."

"It's alright if you don't have to know anything about dragons", said Hiccup. "Mr. Ollivander, we need to talk", said Harry, "Hiccup, I'm only going to be a moment. Can you wait with the others, please?" "Sure, Harry", said Hiccup, "I won't mind." Then, Harry and Mr. Ollivander went back inside and there came a silent moment where Harry tells the wand owner that the dark lord has returned and is using a dragon to find the vikings (especially Hiccup) and kill them once and for all. Mr. Ollivander, despite being frightened at this horrible news, shows his proud self and Harry said to Mr. Ollivander, "We're trying to find a way to defeat him once and for all by teaching the vikings magic spells in order to battle against the Dementors." "I'm too old to fight", said Mr. Ollivander, "But I will do what I can to help you and the others on the order of the Ministry of Magic." He bows respectfully and he and Harry went of the his wand store and Mr. Ollivander spoke to Hiccup.

"Young man", said Mr. Ollivander, "You have lots and lots of lessons to learn with your friends wands." Mr. Ollivander gives Astrid and the others some wands before they look at them for a while. Later, at the Gringotts bank, we see Harry and Hiccup going inside the bank and ask the head of the bank for an entrance to one of the vaults before he pulls out his key. Meanwhile, we see some of the Dementors trying to get to the entrance to Diagon Alley while destroying only five big buildings of london. Then, they've entered the entrance and continue to fly past all of Diagon Alley. Meanwhile, at vault #35, we see the goblin driver opening it with some magic and it reveals the sword of Gryffindor. "It's amazing", said Hiccup. "It sure is", said Harry, "Why won't you carry it on the way out?" "That'll be great", said Hiccup and takes the sword out of the vault. "Thank you, sir", said Hiccup. "You are most welcome, young man", said the goblin driver.

Meanwhile, the dementors reached where the vikings are at as are Ron, Hermione, and three of the teachers at Hogwarts and howled before shooting their dark magic at them, causing them to flee in panic. Then, one of them lunged towards Astrid and managed to suck the living life out of her, but Professor Longbottom quickly saves her by shouting, "Expecto Patronum!", sending out a white deer at the dementor before it quickly disappears out of sight. "You alright there, Astrid?", asked Professor Longbottom. "Yes, sir", said Astrid, "I mean, Neville." Then, as Harry and Hiccup walked out of the Gringotts bank, they saw the fire near the bank and saw Professor Longbottom firmly grasping Astrid's hand after she got attacked by one of the dementors. "What happened?", asked Harry. "They came here", said Professor Finnigan. "The Dementors", said Professor Longbottom. "Oh, no", said Hiccup, "Were they looking for... you?" "Yes", said Harry, "Voldemort must've brought them back from the grave somehow. Why were they alive, I don't know."

"You knew these guys?", said Astrid. "Yes", said Hermione, "They were servants to Voldemort, but when Harry killed him, all of his dementors were destroyed and nowhere to be found. I believe there was something that brought them back." "What was it?", asked Fishlegs. "The Parseltongue language", explained Hermione. "What's that?", asked Astrid. "It's an ancient language from Salazar Slytherin, one of the four main heroes of Hogwarts", explained Hermione, "Along with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Relena Ravenclaw." "Gee", said Hiccup, "You guys sure knew a lot about those guys. Were they vikings, like us?" "Not exactly, Hiccup", said Harry, "They were only witches and wizards who fought the dark arts with their heroic personalities." "Do you plan on becoming the next Godric Gryffindor?", asked Hiccup. "I am an heir to him, after all", said Harry, "Now, we have to keep moving on before those Dementors come back and try to hurt us again."

Meanwhile, we see Voldemort on the Green Death, spying on our heroes walking while Toothless carries Hiccup and Harry into the air. "There they are", said Voldemort, "And our dear young Harry has the same sword." "And there's Hiccup", said the Green Death, "That meddling fool. I wonder where they're going." "Let's find out", said Voldemort and calls out his Parseltongue language to call out a creature that can hunt Hiccup and the others down and kill them. Later, in the forest far away from London, our heroes see train tracks and the Platform 9 and 3 1/2s train. "Is that the train that brought us here?", asked Astrid. "Yes", said Harry, "What do you think, Hiccup?" "It's great", said Hiccup, "I never saw it before. I was too busy being unconscious for a day." "Let's make camp for the night", said Harry, "Then, in the morning, we will start your training with your magic. Let's hope nobody doesn't see us." Later that night, while the others are asleep, we see Hiccup dreaming something that is very dreary.

He finds himself in the quidditch field riding a broomstick and sees all of the people cheering on him as the announcer speaks, "We see Hiccup trying to catch the snitch that would end the quidditch tournament for Gryffindor, but wait. A Slytherin seeker arrives and is almost close to Hiccup. Will the viking avoid any of his attacks as quickly as possible or will suffer the same fate as the dark lord did?" Suddenly, everything disappears and we see Voldemort sending out his Dementors and Death Eaters towards Hiccup and suck the life out of him, causing him to scream in pain and agony. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Hicup and the dream ends with Hiccup waking up from this horrible nightmare and goes back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank god I've made this chapter even longer. So, to those who think it's appropriate, review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	10. The Adventure Begins Part 2

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 8: The Adventure Begins Part II**

The next morning, we see Harry teaching Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut the spells "**Expelliarmus**", "**Alohamora**", "**Reducto**", and the "**Patronus**" charm. Unfortunately, none of them succeeded. "Don't worry, children", said Harry, "Just keep trying and you'll do better. I believe in you." Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another and agreed on what Harry had said and kept on trying to control those spells. Later, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut did very well with the Reducto and the Patronus spells, but left the Expelliarmus and Alohamora spells to Hiccup and Astrid, who have succeeded in finishing their practice perfectly. "Great", said Harry, "Now, today, before we leave, we're going to have a duel. I will go off against Hiccup to see if he can be worthy enough to help us fulfill our quest to find all of the witches and wizards." "Really?", said Hiccup, "Awesome!" Later, we see Hermione preparing the duel for Harry and Hiccup.

"Now, here are the rules", said Hermione, "1: Walk three steps towards each other, 2: Bow to one another, and 3: Disarm only." "I think we're clear, Hermione", said Harry. "Alright, then", said Hermione, "Now, Harry, Hiccup, prepare to ready your wands." Harry and Hiccup walked three steps towards each other and raised their wand before they bow to each other. "Ready for this, Hiccup?", asked Harry. "You bet, Harry", said Hiccup. They walked five steps backwards before raising their wands, getting ready to begin Hiccup's first duel. "Ready, set, go!", said Hermione. "Expelliarmus!",shouted Hiccup and his wand shoots some green magic at Harry, knocking him to the ground. "Good work, Hiccup", said Hermione and Harry gets up quickly. "Reducto!", shouted Harry and blasts some blue magic from his wand towards the viking, knocking him out in the process. "You alright, Hiccup?", asked Harry. "Yeah, I'm fine", said Hiccup, "That was a great duel. When will we battle each other again?"

"We have to keep going", said Harry, "Some of the dementors will find us." Later, after the vikings and the wizards, including the professors, packed their stuff, they walked through a thousand miles away from the bottom of the train rails that leads them to the train station near Hogwarts. "We have to follow that train", said Harry, "It might take us about a day or two. So, after we stop at about 30 miles, we'll rest here for tonight again. I hope you guys aren't upset about that." "We're not", said Astrid. "Yeah, we're ok with that", said Hiccup. Suddenly, something whooshed down upon our heroes and captures Hiccup with it's claws. "Hiccup!", shouted Astrid and it happens to be the Green Death who captured the young viking. "Let him go!", shouted Snotlout, "Hiccup!" Voldemort also appears and as the Green Death brings the young viking closely to Voldemort. "I've made you unconscious last time", said Voldemort darkly, "Looks like you've returned... with company."

"Leave my friends out of this, Voldemort", said Hiccup, "Guess what I've brought with me." He points to Harry down below, which causes Harry to be shocked in fear. "Harry", said Voldemort. "That's right", said Hiccup, "He and I are going to kick both of your butts once and for all!" "Is that so?", said Voldemort before flying towards the wizard, "It is so good to see you again, dear boy." "I'm not the little boy anymore, Tom", said Harry sternly. "Oh, yes", said Voldemort, "That was my name before I became this, the ruler who will soon destroy you and those pathetic viking friends you brought." "We're not afraid of you, Voldemort or Tom if that's what they call you", said Astrid. "Well, you should be once I arrange my army of death eaters", said Voldemort and laughs evilly before he and the Green Death quickly disappears, letting go of Hiccup in the process. However, Hiccup seems to be falling off in the sky until Toothless quickly catches Hiccup in mid-air. "Thanks, buddy", said Hiccup before the Night Fury lands on the ground.

"If he shows up again, we'll be ready for him", said Astrid. "You showed some bravery", said Harry, "But we'll face Voldemort once we try and tell all of the witches and wizards that Voldemort has returned." "Harry, wanna ride with me on Toothless this time?", said Hiccup, "I'll let you hang on to me." The others stared at him for a while, waiting for him to answer. "Well", said Harry, "I suppose flying a dragon wouldn't hurt. Besides, I flew on a broomstick once, so why not a dragon?" Harry gets on Toothless and holds on to Hiccup before Toothless flies off, carrying both of our heroes in the process. "Meet us at the edge of that mountain over there", said Harry, "Toothless can carry each and every one of you when you're ready. Alright?" The others nod in agreement and Toothless flies Hiccup and Harry far away to the mountain where they will camp for the night and later carried two each there before they setted up camp again. Later that night, they hear a howling noise from across the distance.

"What was that?", asked Hiccup, concerned. "Just a wolf", said Harry, "Never mind that. The dark lord will soon return by tomorrow before we leave." "Um, Harry", said Hiccup, "I have something to tell you." "What is it, Hiccup?", asked Harry. "When I first met Voldemort", explained Hiccup, "He used his dark powers on me and then... it affected me like... a splinter pierced to my leg." "Sometimes, Hiccup", said Harry, "The dark magic only does that to other people. Including the witches and wizards. Sometimes, it can cause you nothing but pain and misery inside of you." "You really think so, Harry?", asked Hiccup. "It's true", said Harry, "By the way, do you see the scar on my forehead?" Hiccup sees the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead and remembers the dream he had a few days ago. "Yeah, I see it", said Hiccup, "I first you in my dream except here, it wasn't for real. In was in... another world besides yours." "Where was it?", asked Harry. "Our world in Berk", explained Hiccup.

"Really", said Harry, "I would love to see your world someday once me and Ginny will try and continue to live with Ron and the others. You see, we're grown ups now and we still have our magic with us. Once we're in this Berk, we'll be able to teach your friends some magic. What do you think?" "I think it's...", said Hiccup, "Strange, yet amazing." "Amazing as it is, Hiccup", said Harry, "But when I was a little child, it felt like a curse and a link between me and Voldemort." "A link?", said Hiccup, "What else does that scar have?" "A connection", explained Harry, "But as long as I have love, I remain immortal forever. You have something that no evil has, Hiccup." "What is it?", asked Hiccup. "Friendship, Hiccup", said Harry, "Friendship. Especially when I first met you, we will defeat Voldemort and the Green Death once and for all. I'm glad to have met you."

"So am I", said Hiccup and the viking and the wizard hugged each other. Suddenly, a whooshing noise came from far away to where our heroes are at. "What is that?", asked Harry. "I don't know", said Hiccup, "Let's go check it out." The viking and the wizard walked silently from the others who are sleeping at the exact same time Hiccup and Harry where talking to see where the noise came from. Once there, they saw some dark cloaked persons with pointy hats on them. It happens to be the resurrected death eaters who have also returned from the grave, including Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who killed Neville Longbottom parent's with a cruciatus curse. "Are those the death eaters Voldemort told us about?", asked Hiccup. "Yes, Hiccup", said Harry, "Looks like things have started to get even worse. Bellatrix Lestrange happens to be with them as well."

We see Bellatrix talking to one of the death eaters. "I'm so glad Voldy brought me back from the dead", said Bellatrix, satisfied, "Now, I want all of you to find Harry and bring him to me. Oh, and don't forget to bring that viking he mentioned as well while you're at it." "Let's get the others, Hiccup", said Harry, "We have to get out of here and look straight away. Come on!" The viking and the wizard quickly ran, but Hiccup accidently trips on the ground, letting out a shout in the process. "Who goes there?", asked Bellatrix, fustrated and sees Harry and Hiccup. "Hello there, Potty-Wotty", mocked Bellatrix, but is blasted by the "Expelliarmus" spell shouted by someone else. It happens to be Ron, who has heard what the noise was about before running to where the others are at, but three of the death eaters blocked two of our heroes' way. "Go, Ron", said Harry, "Go! We'll handle them!"

"No, I'll take care of them myself now!", shouted Hiccup, "EXPELLIARMUS!" "Hiccup, no!", shouted Harry. He raises his wand and shoots one of the death eaters, but Bellatrix knocks him out unconscious before Harry jumps on her. However Bellatrix knocks the wizard out with a rock, leaving him unconscious. "That'll teach you, you brat!", sneered Bellatrix, "Death eaters, bring them to the Malfoy family." The death eaters bring the two of our unconscious heroes into mid-air and disappear from out of sight. Meanwhile, we see Ron waking up the others upon telling them that Harry and Hiccup are in trouble. "Where are they?", asked Astrid. "The last time I saw them, they were fighting the death eaters", said Ron. "We've got to find them", said Hermione, "There must be a way."

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy mansion, we see the grown up Draco Malfoy looking at the window and sees the death eaters carrying the viking and the wizard to the front of the house. Draco walks from the stairs and opens the door. "Why are you three here?", asked Draco and sees the unconscious bodies of Harry and Hiccup. "What have you done?", asked Draco, "What did you do?" "Orders from the dark lord himself", explained one of the death eaters. "Voldemort", said Draco, "He's behind this, isn't he?" "Step aside, Malfoy", said one of the death eaters and pushes Draco aside. "_No_", thought Draco, "_Now what am I going to do? I know! I'll get some help! That's it!_" He walks out of the house with the death eaters noticing and out of the entrance that led to his home. While the death eaters carry our two heroes to the dungeon, they throw them in there and locked the prison cell with a key.

Later, Hiccup wakes up to find himself in the prison cell. "Harry, wake up", said Hiccup. Harry wakes up and sees that he too is in the prison cell. "We're stuck in here", said Hiccup and tries banging on the prison bars, "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!" "Quiet", said Harry, "Someone might hear you." "What do you expect?", said the voice that is not too far from our two heroes. "Who's there?", said Harry, "Show yourself!" Harry?", said the voice, "Is that you?" Then, it appears to be Percy Weasley, Ron's eldest brother. "Percy?", said Harry, "What are you doing here?" "I was captured by the dark lord unconscious and found myself here. What brings you here and who is this person next to you?" "Oh, this is Hiccup, the viking", explained Harry, "Hiccup, I want you to meet Ron's brother, Percy Weasley." "Nice to meet you", said Hiccup and he and Percy shook hands with one another.

"Nice to meet you too, Hiccup", said Percy, "Now, tell me where you're from." "It's a long story", said Hiccup, "Right now, we've got to get out of this cell." "It's no use", said Percy, "Voldemort will soon kill us." "There's got to be a way out of here", said Hiccup, "But how?" Harry sits here, thinking about what will they do to get out of this cell. Nearly 20 seconds later, Harry came up with a solution. "I've got it!", said Harry, "I'll use my wand to disguise ourselves as the elderly." "How are you going to do that?", asked Hiccup, confused. "Just pretend we're Malfoy's grandfathers", explained Harry, "That's the solution. You, Percy, will be the elder man as well. How's that?" "Alright, suite yourself", said Percy, "I just hope the plan might work." "It will, you'll see", said Harry. Later, we see the death eaters along with Bellatrix and Voldemort walking to the prison cell of Malfoy's house. They've also brought Malfoy's parents bonded in ropes.

"Why are you doing this to us?", asked Lucius Malfoy. "Silence!", said Voldemort, "Once I show you that my death eaters have captured Harry Potter, you and your wife will suffer the same wrath that Bellatrix has put on Longbottom's parents." Bellatrix chuckles with delight and as they enter the prison cell, they saw three of the elderly men. "YOU FOOLS!", shouted Voldemort, "THOSE ARE NOT THE TWO HEROES I HAVE ORDERED YOU THREE TO CAPTURE! "We swear, my lord", said Mr. Crabbe, "They were right there when we locked the prison cell." "They must have escaped from my wrath!", sneered Voldemort, "I might have known! Search for them now!" "Yes, my lord", said Mr. Crabbe and he and the others disapparated out of thin air. "We'll let you men go", said Voldemort and opens the prison door and lets the three elderly men out. Suddenly, as they got out, Harry spoke in an elderly tone.

"Thank you, Voldemort", said Harry in his elderly tone, "Looks like you gave us some luck! EXPELLIARMUS!" "REDUCTO!", shouted Hiccup in his non-elderly tone and shoots Bellatrix while Harry shoots Voldemort with his spell before they disapparate, along with Malfoy's parents very quickly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Voldemort and we see him outside of the Malfoy mansion with the Green Death watching him. "What is it?", asked the Green Death. "They've escaped!", shouted Voldemort, "Harry and that viking fool! We have to find them now!" Meanwhile, we see Harry, Hiccup, and Percy, back to their old forms along with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy with them at Hogsmeade right at the very entrance. "Thank you, dear boy!", said Mr. Malfoy. "Why should you thank me after you have worked for Voldemort?"

"I realized and saw that he betrayed us for some green dragon that we've never heard of before", explained Lucius Malfoy. "You mean, the Green Death?", asked Hiccup. "Who are you?", asked Lucius Malfoy, confused. "It's a long story", said Hiccup, "I'll explain everything, but later, ok? Right now, we've got to find the others and fast." "Quick, Hiccup, take my hand", said Harry and he and the viking quickly hold hands with one another, "We'll meet you at Hogwarts!" They quickly disapparate before Percy and the malfoy family can walk out of Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long, fellas. I just wanted to kill some time when I had the chance and now that I've had, I would personally think this will help boost up the word length of this fanfic. So, enjoy and review.<strong>

**This is LandoftheFuture, y'all. Peace :)**


	11. The Death Of Finnigan

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 9: The Death Of Finnigan/Hiccup's Courage**

We cut to Hermione, Astrid and the others trying to find Harry and Hiccup, but have no luck. Suddenly, they hear whoosing noises coming across them and it happens to be the death eaters. "It's them!", said Ron, "The death eaters!" "Run!", shouted Professor Longbottom and he and the others ran as fast as they could while trying to shooting the green magic at them after shouting "EXPELLIARMUS!" three times, thus hitting only two of the eight death eaters. Professor Longbottom and Professor Finnigan held the other death eaters back while the others continue to ran. "They'll hold them back!", said Hermione, "Keep running!"

When the others saw the view of Hogwarts far away from them, they see Harry and Hiccup running towards them. "Toothless", said Hiccup, "There you are!" He ran towards the Night Fury and hugged him tightly, "Where's Longbottom and Finnigan?" He then sees the two professors fighting back against the death eaters. "We've got to help them!", said Hiccup and he and Harry ran to give the two professors some help. Little did they know that one of the death eaters knocked out Professor Longbottom with one hit from his wand and is about to finish him off. Professor Finnigan, shocked at what's about to happen, jumps in from of the death eater and kills him.

Suddenly, one of the death eaters shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and blasts out the red magic that kills Professor Finnigan offscreen. In inaudible mode, we see Hiccup screaming, "No! Professor Finnigan!" He kneels down at the now dead body of Professor Finnigan before he starts to cry in tears. Then, his face turns to stern and more determined he takes out his wand and said, "Let's go, you ugly freaks!" The death eaters ran towards Hiccup before they could say, "Avada Kedavra!", but Hiccup quickly shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" and shoots the green magic at the death eaters, killing them one by one.

"Amazing!", said Astrid, amused by Hiccup's courage against the death eaters before Hiccup shouts, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!, which causes three of the death eaters to dissolve. "Seamus", said Harry and looked at Professor Finnigan's dying body as he stutters something that would let them make sure that they won't give up. "Harry", said Professor Finnigan, "I'm sorry. I failed." "No, you haven't, Seamus", said Harry proudly, "You did everything that you can to protect the others." "I did", said Professor Longbottom after he woke up after that tremendous fight against the death eaters, "as well. Oh, no. Seamus!" "It's alright, Neville", said Professor Finnigan, still breathing and has a little moment before he would die.

"Harry?", said Professor Finnigan. "Yes?", said Harry. "Voldemort will make an entire army soon", explained Professor Finnigan, "And our magic may not match the powers against him. But you and your viking friend need to work together to bring him down. Promise me one more thing before I go." "Yes", said Harry and nods in agreement. "Promise me...", said Professor Finnigan, takes three more breaths, "that you'll remember the day I've met you. Buddy." He takes one more breath and in this very day, he dies, which causes Harry to shed a tear from his eye. "So long, dear friend", said Harry, saddened at Professor Finnigan's untimely death.

Later, Harry buries Professor Finnigan's dead body on the ground before covering it with dirt. "Let us remember the day that we've met a dear friend who sacrificed his life for us", said Harry, "As a reminder that would help us believe that we will do what we can to defeat Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters once and for all." "I'm so sorry about your friend, Harry", said Hiccup. "Do not blame yourself, Harry", said Harry, "Blame on what the cost that Voldemort and the death eaters cause." Hiccup and Harry look at the covered dead body of Harry's long time friend before they, along with Astrid and the others, continue on their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this chapter shorter. I just wanted to kill some time to make an emotional moment where Hiccup sees Professor Finnigan (Seamus) getting killed by one of the death eaters before taking into action and kills all them. Don't worry, the next chapter will be even longer. I promise you that. So, enjoy and review, dear friends.<strong>


	12. Harry's Terrific Return To Hogwarts

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 10: Harry's Terrific Return To Hogwarts**

As the vikings and the witches and wizards continue on their journey back to Hogwarts, they find Hogsmeade now destroyed. Filled with burned candy including all of the chocolate frogs that were in there, Harry sighs. "Hogsmeade use to be the only place where we enjoy ourselves with those delicious treats", said Harry, "But now that the dementors have returned, they destroyed it." "And they'll be heading for Hogwarts soon if we don't get there", said Hiccup. "Be patient, Hiccup", said Harry, "We'll get there somehow."

They continue to walk after they went out of the entrance to Hogsmeade and we cut to later where we see Toothless carrying Hiccup, Harry, Hermione, and Astrid into the sky with Fishlegs and the others following in pursuit as they've finally made it to the entrance to Hogwarts. "I sure missed this old place", said Harry and smells the fresh air in the castle grounds. "After all these years", said Ron, "It's so good to be back, isn't it, Hermione?" "It sure is, Ron", said Hermione and he and Ron hugged each other.

Suddenly, as Fishlegs and the others have finally made it to the entrance of Hogwarts, we see several students walking out of the doors to the castle grounds before they see Harry and the viking next to him and Ron and Hermione looked at them for a while. "Wow", said Hiccup, "This is quite a surprise, huh?" "Is that Harry Potter", asked the boy wizard. "It is", said the female witch and the rest of the female witches ran towards the older viking, asking how did he came back to Hogwarts. "Ladies, one at a time", said Harry, trying to calm them down.

"Looks like you've got some fans there, Harry", said Hiccup. "In case you haven't noticed", said Harry, "I'm not just a popular wizard, you know. Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I think I'm alright with being a legend to all of those children at Hogwarts." Then, a voice was heard and is quite familiar. "Dad?", asked the voice and it happens to be Albus Severus Potter, Harry and Ginny's son. "Albus", said Harry and Ginny and ran towards their son before he hugs both of them tightly. "What brings you here?", asked Albus Severus Potter. "Well, actually, it's a long story, son", said Harry, "I'll explain later."

"Who are these people over there?", asked Albus, pointing at Hiccup, Astrid, and the other vikings. "Oh, you mean, these vikings?", asked Ginny. "Vikings?", asked Albus, now confused. "Get ready, Albus", said Harry, "Once we get inside, we'll tell you about them. Is that ok?" "Yeah", said Albus, "I think so."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this chapter a lot shorter than the previous. I just wanted to kill some time before the next two chapters. They would revolve Harry and Hiccup trying to find where the voice came from. I'll reveal the details very soon... I think. So, enjoy and review, please.<strong>


	13. Journey To The Resurrected Spider's Lair

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 11: Journey To The Resurrected Spider's Lair**

Later, Harry explains to Albus why Hiccup came to the wizarding world and Hiccup tells Albus, after greeting him, why he's so desperate to let the witches and wizards help them battle the Green Death and help them defeat Voldemort once and for all. "But I thought you said he was dead, father", said Albus. "I guess whoever brought him back to life remains a mystery to me", said Harry, "Right now, we have to do whatever we can to make sure that you and the rest of the students are safe here." "Can I help, father?", asked Albus. "Just for a while", said Harry, "As long as I don't want you to get hurt. Understand?" "Yes, father", said Albus, "I understand." He and Harry hug each other tightly before Albus gets back to where the other students are at.

Meanwhile, we see Harry and Hiccup outside of the front gate to Hogwarts until suddenly, they hear a whoose right near them in the ground. The young viking sees an arrow and picks it up before taking out a letter that was attached to it the whole time. "What's a letter doing here?", asked Hiccup, "Did another evil wrote it?" When he opens the letter, however, he sees that Voldemort has written it by using his dark magic. "It's Voldemort", said Hiccup, "I wonder what he's doing this time." He reads it out loud:

**HICCUP AND HARRY POTTER,**

**I HAVE RESURRECTED ONE OF THE SPIDERS THAT YOU AND YOUR COWARDLY FRIEND, RONALD WEASLEY KILLED A FEW YEARS AGO WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE CHILDREN. THE LEADER IS NOW UNDER MY CONTROL AND HE WILL KILL YOU, YOUR LITTLE VIKING FRIEND, AND THE REST OF THE WITCHES AND WIZARDS. AFTER THAT, HOGWARTS WILL BE MINE AND NO GOOD MAGIC WILL STAND IN MY WAY! THINK YOU CAN KILL IT IN? HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**VOLDEMORT**

Later, we see Harry and Hiccup showing the letter to Astrid and the others. "UGH!", shouted Ron, "How dare that wretched dark lord call me a coward! If I get my hands on him..." "No, Ron", said Hermione, "There has to be a reason why he resurrected that spider in the first place. "We have to find out who that spider is", said Harry, "and I know where it is." "Where exactly, Harry?", asked Hiccup. "The dark forest", explained Harry, "That's where after me and Ron heard about Hagrid being expelled from Hogwarts after several students were killed by the Basilisk." "Uh, who is a Basilisk?", asked Astrid, "And who's that spider Voldemort just mentioned." "Aragog", said Harry, "The leader of the spiders. Voldemort brought him back from the dead somehow. We have to find out what he's up to." "If you're going there, you going to need one person with you", said Ginny, "That means you, Hiccup." "Me?", asked Hiccup, confused, but then understood what they said and spoke, "Alright, I will. I'll be with you, Harry no matter if anything bad happens."

"First, you two might need this", said Hermione and takes out two broomsticks she brought out with her. "How did you...", said Harry. "After the Quidditch field was destroyed", explained, "I found two undestroyed broomsticks and I thought they might come in handy for you two." Harry and Hiccup smiled at one another and we cut to later where we see the two flying their broomsticks to the dark forest. "I've never done this my whole life", said Harry, "It's like riding a dragon... on a stick!" Then, the two landed on the center of the dark forest before Harry spoke, "We better be careful. Who knows what Aragog might do." Then, the two walked through the forest to see the spider's lair. "This is it", said Harry, "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for making this short. And again, I only wanted to kill some time.<strong>


	14. Meeting Aragog

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 12: Meeting Aragog**

As Harry and Hiccup walk into the lair, they saw dozens of spiders crawling towards them. "Um", said Hiccup, "Did I forget to mention that I'm actually afraid of those things." "Now, you're starting to remind me of Ron", said Harry as the spiders are about near them in ten seconds. "Expelliarmus!", shouted Harry after taking out his wand and shot some of the green magic at the spiders, causing them to crawl away. "WHO GOES THERE!", shouted a voice so familiar that caused Harry and Hiccup to turn around and to their surprise, it happens to be Aragog the spider himself. "Harry?", said Aragog darkly, "Why, I never thought I expected you to be here and who is this little thing?"

"I'm Hiccup, Aragog", said Hiccup, "and I'm from Berk." "Berk?", said Aragog, "I have never heard such a strange name for a place that you have live, boy. Now, tell me. Do you practice some magic before?" "I have with Harry here", said Hiccup, "But we don't have time for this. Now, tell us what Voldemort did to bring you back to life, spider." "Voldemort dug me out of the grave which Hagrid dug me into when I was dead. He used his dark powers to bring me back to life and gave me immortality. Then, he told me that the only thing to break that immortality is that a wizard can try and defeat me once and for all."

"Look", said Harry, "You don't need to do this. Me and Ron already settled with you and your other spiders before when we wanted to know about the Chamber of Secrets." "You mean, the one that Voldemort where be waiting for you there?", asked Aragog and chuckles evilly. "No", said Harry, "That means he'll try and attack the students." "Not to mention Astrid and the others as well", said Hiccup, "You monster!" "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!", laughed Aragog evilly, "You do not stand a chance against me, boy." "It's Hiccup, if you don't mind!", said Hiccup sternly. "Whatever", said Aragog, "I have made my own army against you two. See if you can handle them."

Aragog chuckles evilly as he begins to send out his largest spiders that are equal to him and crawled towards the two. "This is gonna be a big bug battle, if you ask me", said Hiccup. "Get ready, Hiccup", said Harry and he and the young viking took out their wands quickly before the spiders can reach them. "EXPELLIARMUS!", shouted Harry and Hiccup and shot their green magic at them, but it didn't affect them. "They didn't work", said Harry, "The dark powers made them invincible." Then, the spiders crawled towards Hiccup and start to surround him along with Harry. "Help me!", shouted Hiccup. "I can't reach you", said Harry as he tries to grab his hand.

"Die, wizard, die!", said Aragog and laughs evilly. Then, as the spiders begin to drown Harry's voice and preventing him from reaching Hiccup, we cut to Hiccup's mind where we see two ghost spirits. It happens to be Harry's mother and father known as James and Lily potter. "Who are you two?", asked Hiccup. "We're Harry's parents", said James Potter, "We've fought against Voldemort before, but we ended up getting killed by him." "Harry's in danger and needs your help", said Lily Potter. "I... I can't", said Hiccup, "The spiders will kill him soon." "Do not give up, dear child", said James Potter, "Because as long as you have faith, you can do anything."

Hiccup turns his head down in sorrow, but understood what James Potter had said and we cut back to Hiccup trying to reach Harry. "_I'll do it_", thought Hiccup and closes his eyes. Suddenly, his wand begins to glow and as Hiccup takes it out, he yells out a new spell that is so powerful it can help him believe in himself. "ERAGOA SURPREMA!" Then, the wand blasts out the orange magic it obliterates Aragon's army to pieces. "Aragog", said Hiccup as his eyes begin to glow very brightly, "Your dark magic that Voldemort has given you will no longer withstand my new magic!" He uses his Eragoa Surprema spell to destroy Aragog once and for all.

Then, the brightly oranged Hiccup carries Harry in mid-air all the way back to Hogwarts and sees what the others are staring at. They saw him brightly glowing orange than ever as did Astrid. "Hiccup", said Astrid, "What happen to you?" Hiccup turns back into his normal self and said, "I've learned a new spell. Something that... made me believe in myself." "What kind of name did the spell had?", asked Hermione. "I think I heard him say "Eragoa Surprema" when was I being drowned out by Aragon's minions", said Harry. "That's right", said Hiccup, "I bet I can use that spell but only when hope seems lost. Wait a minute. That's why I learned a new spell. Of course."

"What are we going to do now?", asked Ron. "I'll tell what we're going to do", said Hiccup before Stoick and Goober arrives. Then, Hiccup walks to the center of the castle grounds to see the students walking towards him, but not too close. "Students of Hogwarts", said Hiccup and makes a speech, "The dark forces have destroyed everything that Harry and the others had loved. Your town, your people's homes, everything. Voldemort is somewhere in this castle, just like Aragog told me and he'll try to kill all of you. His army will be coming here soon and will try to vanquish us all... but, we'll send them a message."

Stoick and Goober walked towards the young viking before Stoick puts his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "He's right", said Stoick, "We will send those monsters a message. Go ahead, son." "Our message will be: they'll never take away two things we have: Our faith and our hope! Now, witches and wizards of Hogwarts, fight with me and the others FOR THE SAKE OF BOTH OF OUR WORLDS!" All of the students of Hogwarts cheered in applause and yelled in excitement, preparing to get ready to start their first battle to help Hiccup and the others. "Prepare yourself, Voldemort", said Hiccup, "Me and Harry will be ready for you no matter what it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I've made this chapter a lot longer than the previous two chapters which were quite shorter than some of you would imagine. I'll update today or tomorrow, perhaps. So, please review and comment and be patient because next chapter will have a full and epic battle between the vikingswizards and the Dementors/Death Eaters and part 2 of the battle will revolve around Harry and Hiccup fighting against Voldemort. Stay tuned!**


	15. The Battle Part I

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 13: The Battle Part I**

Later, after Astrid and the others, along with the students of Hogwarts, have practiced their magic to help fight back against the Dementors and Death Eaters, we see them outside of the castle along with Hiccup and Harry. "Astrid", said Hiccup, "You and the others can hold them back. Me and Harry are going back inside the castle to find Voldemort." "Are you sure you'll be ok?", asked Astrid. "Don't worry, Astrid", said Harry, "We'll both be alright. I hope." Astrid puts her hand on Hiccup's shoulder and smiled. "Be careful", said Astrid and she and Hiccup kissed each other. Then, the viking and the wizard went back inside Hogwarts to look for something that would lead them to Voldemort upon seeing that he has been in none of these rooms. Harry has then figured it the only place that he had last went there in his second year at Hogwarts: The Chamber of Secrets.

"It's the only place where he's gotten into", said Harry, "He might be waiting for us there right now." "Are you sure, Harry?", asked Hiccup. "Trust me, Hiccup", said Harry, "I know which place where he has been waiting for me since I was a child like you age... I think." "Really?", asked Hiccup. "Yeah", said Harry, "Now come on." Later, after the viking and the wizard went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where they see the ghose of Myrtle sleeping on the floors of the girl's bathroom, we see Astrid and the others saw the Dementors and Death eaters as they lurked towards them, but not as near as they are. "Are you with us?", asked Astrid after turning her head to Hermione. "Always", answered Hermione. "Until to the death", said Ron. They turned around to see that the Dementors and Death Eaters, followed by Bellatrix Lestrange and the resurrected Peter Pettigrew, the man who got transformed into Ron's pet rat when he worked for Voldemort.

"FOR HOGWARRRRRTS!", shouted Ron and he, along with the vikings and all of the witches and wizards, ran as fast as they could towards the Dementors and Death Eaters to have a huge fight that will last for a lot longer. We see Ron and Snotlout fighting against Peter Pettigrew, who had used his wand to knock them out. "Time to die, wizards!", shouted Peter, but as he is about to shoot, something hit him in the back with a Cruciatus curse and to Ron's surprise, it happens to be Percy. "Good to see you again, brother", said Percy. "The pleasure's all mine, brother", said Ron and he and Percy hugged each other. Meanwhile, we see Hermione and Astrid battling against one of the dementors and Bellatrix Lestrange. "You will regret the day you and that wretched mother weasley killed me!", said Bellatrix, "And taking something that belonged to me!" "The sword wasn't yours to begin with!", shouted Hermione, "Levicorpus!

She shoots her white magic at Bellatrix, causing her to fly backwards and land on the ground, thus only giving her a bruise. Then, the death eater growled with rage and shouted, "TAKE THIS, YOU LITTLE WITCH! CRUCIO!" She then knocks out Hermione, causing her to remain unconscious for a while, causing Astrid to give her an angry look. "You mess with my friend, you're gonna have to deal with me!", said Astrid and walked three steps before shouting, "EXPELLIARMUS!", shooting some green magic, but Bellatrix dodged it and shouts,"AVADA KEDAVRA!". Astrid, however, managed to avoid the red magic and managed to make a connection between her wand and Bellatrix's wand as well. Nearly twenty five seconds later, Astrid wins the connection battle, thus killing Bellatrix Lestrange in the process, but as she is about to walk near Hermione, Peter Pettigre attacks her and tries to strangle her.

Ron, however, sees him trying to strangle the viking and ran towards them. "Please, stop!", shouted Ron, "Leave her alone!" "Stay out of this, you pesky wizard!", shouted Peter. "Please... Scabbers!", said Ron, causing Peter to turn and look at him face to face. Then, after realizing what he has done over the past few years, uses both of his lands to strangle himself, thus letting go of Astrid and setting her free. As he collapses to the ground, he continues to strangle himself until twelve seconds later, a crack was heard and Peter lies there, now dead and is ridden of his evil deeds. "Ron, who was that person?", asked Astrid. "My pet rat", said Ron and turns his head towards the unconscious Hermione before walking towards her. "Are you alright?", asked Ron and Hermione wakes up before she spoke, "Yes, Ronald. You know, I've never seen your face so sentimental since we were teenagers." Then, she and Ron kissed each other.

Meanwhile, we see Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and the rest of the witches and wizards fighting off against the Dementors and the rest of the Death Eaters with Fishlegs killing Crabbe's father for calling him something insulting. Later, as the rest of the wizards and witches are being beaten senseless by the Dementors by sucking the life out of them, Fishlegs sees this in horror and to his courage, he shouts, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!", thus sending out a viking-themed dragon which roars and causes the Dementors to plug their ears in sheer terror. Then, Fishleg's patronus charm causes them to dissolve into a bajillion pieces and the Death Eaters screamed in terror upon being blinded by the patronus's light and also dissolve into nothing but dark liquid. Then, in their victory, all of the witches and wizards are saved with their life being restored and the others stood there victoriously. "_We did it, Hiccup_", thought Astrid, "_We defeated them, but how can you and Harry defeat Voldemort_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned, dear friends. The battle of Hiccup and Harry VS Voldemort and the Green Death will be coming soon. I promise you that.<strong>


	16. The Battle Part II

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 14: The Battle Part II**

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, we see Harry closing his eyes and calling out in a Parseltongue language, "Open up." Then, the entrance opens and nearly twenty seconds later, Harry jumped into the entrance and thus landing on a thud eighteen seconds later. "It's alright, Hiccup", said Harry, "I'm alright. Now, once you jump, I'm going to use a levitation spell on you, alright?" "Ok", said Hiccup while nodding his head yes. Hiccup jumps into the entrance and before he could hit the ground, Harry shouts, "Wingardium Leviosa!", allowing Hiccup to land on it very softly. "Thanks", said Hiccup, "Now, let's get going." Then, as Hiccup and Harry went inside the portal to the Chamber of Secrets, they see a familiar person lying in the ground, unconscious. Then, it happens to be Goober according to Hiccup's surprised shock. "Goober", said Hiccup and ran as fast as he could before he knelt down next to him.

"Goober", said Hiccup, now worried, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine, Hiccup", said Goober, "But, listen to me. You two need to get out of here as fast as you can now!" "Why?", asked Harry, "Who's doing this?" "I am", said a familiar voice and as the two turned around, they see Voldemort with a dark mark, which resembles a skull and a snake formed together like some of the Death Eaters wear, on the left side of his face. "Voldemort", said Harry. "Ah, Harry Potter", said Voldemort, "So nice of you and this young child here to enter here." "Why have you done this to Goober?", said Hiccup, now angry at Voldemort for what he had done to him. "He was watching you making that pathetic speech of yours", sneered Voldemort, "So, I used my dark powers to make him feel weak and unconscious until you and Harry had arrived." "Voldemort", said Harry, "There's something I have to tell long that I should've done so a long time ago." "Really?", asked Voldemort.

"Yes", said Harry, "Do you know what happened to the horcruxes, Tom?" "You dare to call me...", said Voldemort. "That's right", said Harry, "Because I know a lot about them as much as you do." "Prove it", said Voldemort, "Prove to me about what happened to them." "What are Horcruxes, Harry?", asked Hiccup. "Hiccup", said Harry,"I've wanted to tell you something. Something that you don't know about. Voldemort, you do know that each horcrux were transferred into the same personal items that were used to possess any person and turning either he/she into a bleak and hatred person in the world. We used the sword of Gryffindor to destroy each one of them. There were seven horcruxes, to be exact. "Yes", said Voldemort, "and what is something that you have anything to do with them?" "I was one of them, Voldemort", said Harry, "I was one of the seven horcruxes when you killed me, which makes me immortal."

"No", said Voldemort, "It matters not! Besides, before you and I battled each other to the death, you know I took the old man's wand from his tomb..." "Until I killed you", said Harry, "You see, the wand owned it's allegiance to someone else, like I told you." Voldemort stood there silently, waiting for the wizard to answer. "The Elder Wand's leader was Draco Malfoy, my nemesis, but now my friend", explained Harry. "It matters not!", said Voldemort darkly, "I have dealt with Draco a few years past and now you, that viking boy, me and the Green Death duel on skill alone!" "However, Voldemort", said Harry, "Dumbledore's plans may have backfired, but they've also backfired on you, Tom." "DO NOT EVER CALL ME TOM EVER AGAIN! UNDERSTAND!", shouted Voldemort sternly, with his fist clenched. "One more thing before we battle", said Harry, "Does the wand in your hand known that it had known its last master was disarmed? Because if it does..." Everyone felt silent for nearly nine seconds until Harry spoke, "Then, I, was the true master of the Elder Wand!"

"Impossible!", said Voldemort darkly. "We'll see", said Harry and the wizard and the viking took out their wands as did Voldemort. Only this time, his wand is black and has snake carvings all over it. "I have made new spells that only you and that foolish viking can *never* overcome!", said Voldemort. "We'll see about that, Voldemort!", said Hiccup sternly and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!". He then shoots his green magic, but Voldemort called out a spell that destroys his spell. "CAPRATI DESPELLA!", called Voldemort and unleashed his black magic that resembles a dark horse and neighs before it destroys his green magic and knocks Hiccup to the ground. Hiccup, however, resisted that attack and managed to get back up. Harry tries to think of something that can destroy one of Voldemort's new spells, but then he remembered something: his discovery of the Sectumsempra spell back at his sixth year at Hogwarts. "Of course", whispered Harry and walked two steps back.

"Voldemort", said Harry, "I know one spell that can destroy one of your new spells?" "Oh, really?", asked Voldemort mockingly. "Really", said Harry and shouted, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" and unleashed his white magic before the dark lord unleashed his new spell, this time shouting, "CAPRATI DECADO!". He unleashes his black magic that resembles a dark demon with red hellish eyes and before it could jump at Harry, Harry's Sectumsempra spell apparently destroys it. "It worked!", said Harry triumphantly and goes to Hiccup while Goober ran as fast as he could, trying to not watch the rest of the magic duel between Hiccup, Harry, and Voldemort. "My new spell might take care of you, Potter", said Voldemort, "AVADA KAJUSA!" He unleashes his another black magic and unleashes a deadly dragon and Harry shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!". He unleashes his white deer patronus and it battles against his Kajusa spell before it gets beaten senseless. "It's no use", said Harry. "Face it, Harry", said Voldemort, "None of your spells work against me save only one!"

"Not if I can help it!", said Hiccup and suddenly, he begins to glow brightly green and after his eyes shined brightly blue, he summons his new spell with a combination of blue and green by shouting, "EXPECTO KATRONIA!". He unleashes his new spell that resembles a new dragon with green eyes and dark blue stripes all over it. The dragon then destroys Voldemort's Kajusa spell and scratches him in the chest as well, spilling some black blood in the process. Enraged, Voldemort shouted, "CAPRATI DECADO!", but Hiccup quickly shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" and knocks out the dark lord's wand. Then, Hiccup glows darkly green before he shouted, "FAVAR DE TRASA!" and shoots his new magic that resembles a lightning bolt similiar to Harry's scar and wipes out the dark lord, thus sending him flying backwards to the ground. Then, as Hiccup and Harry walked towards the dark lord's unconscious body, the Green Death appears and is about to kill the viking and the wizard.

"YOU FOOLS!", shouted the Green Death, but when he is about to breath fire on the two, Toothless mysteriously appeared into the chamber and shoots his fire at the Green Death. "Leave my friends alone!", shouted Toothless to the Green Death. Then, Voldemort gets up and jumps onto the Green Death before he flies out of the chamber with Hiccup and Harry following. "Quick, get on!", said Toothless and lets Hiccup and Harry get on. "I didn't know he can talk now", said Hiccup. "Magical creatures talk in our world", said Harry, "So, I guess non-violent dragons can talk now! Come on!" Toothless flies Hiccup and Harry out of the chamber and follows the Green Death, who is now being transformed into a deadly new form and is now named the "**Black Death**". "It can't be", said Harry. "Yes, Harry", said Voldemort, "Now, my Black Death, DESTROY THEEEEEEEEM!" "Yes, my lord", said the Black Death and loomed towards the three before hitting them with his tail, thus sending them flying, but Toothless managed to save them and continues to fly.

"Feel the wrath of my darkest magic, you simple-mended fools!", shouted Voldemort, "SHOW THEM WHAT YOU HAVE GOT, BLACK DEATH!" Then, the Black Death shouted, "AVADA RICARDO!" and unleashes his combination of fire and darkness it hits Toothless by the his tail before he makes one final blow, thus sending them flying backwards and into the ground. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", laughed Voldemort evilly, "AT LAST, VICTORY IS FINALLY MINE! I HAVE DEFEATED THE CHOSEN ONE WIZARD! HA HA HA HA HA!" We see the three lying helpless on the ground and just when all hope is lost, we warp into Hiccup's mind. "_I've failed_", thought Hiccup in his mind, "_I've got nothing else! We failed! We failed for Hogwarts and for Berk as well!_" Suddenly, a voice came and it happens to be Stoick's. "_Hiccup_", said Stoick's voice, "_The others have taught me that you learned a new spell that can help you when all hope is lost, right? And me and the others are always with you until the end._" Then, Hiccup realizes something: his new spell that he had learned a few hours ago. "_You're right_", thought Hiccup, "_I do now, dad. And wait a minute. If I'm dead... then, it makes me..._"

Hiccup opens his eyes and it glows very brightly red and orange before he spoke, "Immortal." Hiccup stands up proudly and takes Harry's hand, thus waking him up in the process. "Let's do this", said Hiccup sternly and he and Harry transform themselves into a dragon and Albus Dumbledore before they rise to the sky, causing Voldemort to shout, "DUMBLEDORE! IT CANNOT BE!" "Voldemort", said Harry as Dumbledore, "Your evil ways caused pain and misery to all of our people for far too long! Now, with Hiccup, the dragon, on my side as is Toothless, we have new magic that will rid of you and the Black Death FOREVER!" Voldemort screams and orders the Black Death to destroy them, but Hiccup, Toothless, and Harry unleash their new magic spell with a combination of purple, green, and blue that is simply known as (while Hiccup, Harry, and Toothless shout), "**EXPECTO BERK OBLIVIAAAAAATE**!" Then unleashed the spell and it hits Voldemort and the Green Death in his chest and the dragon's heart, thus sending them flying backwards and fall to the ground in an explosion. Then it makes a sign of a Night Fury that resembles Toothless.

Three minutes later, after they dissolve back to their normal selves and managed to find Astrid and the others, they led them towards the now dead body of Voldemort and the Green Death. As they took one step back, they see their bodies dissolve into dust along with the dark lord's wand. "Is he...", said Hiccup. "Yes, Hiccup", said Harry putting his right hand on his shoulder, "We did it. We won." Then, Astrid and the others cheered in applause and joy before she hugged Hiccup tightly as did Ginny did to Harry. "Three cheers for Hiccup and Harry!", shouted Fishlegs, "HIP HIP HORRAY! HIP HIP HORRAY! HIP HIP HORRAY!" "Harry, uh...", said Hiccup. "Yes, Hiccup?", asked Harry. "I want to say thank you for helping me defeat Voldemort", answered Hiccup. "No, Hiccup", said Harry, "You believed in yourself when all hope was lost again. It was also the reason why you learned a new spell as did I. So, with all due respect... I also want to say thank you for being a good friend to me all the way through." Hiccup smiles and he and Harry hugged each other very softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I made the longest chapter in this fanfic where Hiccup believed in himself when all hope seemed lost and he and Harry defeated both Voldemort and the Green Death with their new spell. The next chapter will revolve around Hiccup and the other vikings returning back to Berk, hoping to see Harry and the other witches and wizards again someday. Stay tuned!<strong>


	17. Returning Back To Berk

**How To Train Your Magic**

**Chapter 15: Returning Back To Berk**

Later, back at Hogwarts, they celebrate their victory with a feast for all of the wizards and witches and the vikings as well. Then, we see Fishlegs and Ron singing a song about the "Green Dragon".

**There is a mill, a very old mill  
>Beneath all of Berk Valley<br>And there we brew a beer so brown  
>That looked like never<br>And believe that we did  
>But we made more beer all around<strong>

**With a fa-dee-do and fa-dee-da**  
><strong>Vikings of all of Berk are we<strong>  
><strong>Who don't kill people<strong>  
><strong>And don't steal from the poor<strong>  
><strong>We just went underhill<strong>

**We drank some tea**  
><strong>With me included<strong>  
><strong>I drank all of it with a spoon<strong>  
><strong>When the ping on a pong<strong>  
><strong>And the fiddle strings broke<strong>  
><strong>The cow jumped over the moon<strong>

**Oh, you can search - up and down**  
><strong>As many lands as can be found<br>****But you'll never find a beer so brown**  
><strong>As the one we drink in our home town<strong>  
><strong>You can keep your fancy ales<strong>  
><strong>You can drink them by the flagon<strong>  
><strong>But the only brew, for the brave and true,<strong>  
><strong>Comes from the Green Dragon!<strong>

After the song ends, we see Harry presenting an award ceremony for Hiccup. "Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts", announced Harry, "I would like to present this award to Hiccup of Berk for his sheer bravery, pure nerve, and outstanding courage." He gives Hiccup a wizard cup award and everyone cheers and shouts, "HORRAY FOR HICCUP!" "WAY TO GO, HICCUP!" "THAT WAS WICKED, HICCUP!" Then, we see Harry's son, Albus, walking towards him. "Hiccup?", said Albus. "Yes, Albus?", asked Hiccup. "I just want to say...", said Albus, "Thank you for saving my father and Hogwarts as well. If he would've been hurt or injured, I would've helped him." "I've only believed in myself, Albus", said Hiccup, "That's why we defeated and killed Voldemort." "None of this would've happened without you, Hiccup", said Harry, "Will you and the other vikings stay here and become witches and wizards?" Hiccup looks at the vikings and their faces. "I would really love to stay here", said Hiccup, "But... if only I could." "Well, then why can't you?", asked Harry. "Because...", said Hiccup and walked towards his friends, his father, and Goober, "life won't be the same without Berk."

"So, you can't stay?", asked Harry. "Trust me on this, Harry", said Hiccup, "This is the way it's gonna be." "Then, by all means", said Harry, "I shall open a portal to send you and the others back to where you belong." His wand glows brightly green and opens up a portal that has an image of Berk. "Is that...", said Hiccup. "Yes, Hiccup", said Harry, "My wand knew the exact location to where you and the others live. But, before you all leave, can we say our cheerful goodbyes?" "Certainly", said Hiccup and hugged all of the witches and wizards and then Ron and Hermione as did Astrid and the others. "I'm sure gonna miss you guys", said Astrid. "We'll never forget you", said Snotlout. "So will we", said Hermione. Hiccup and Harry looked at each other happily before the viking spoke, "For a wizard like you... you're pretty cool." "For a viking like you...", said Harry, "I'm glad I had another friend like you to help me along our journey. Hiccup and Harry then hugged each other before he watches Stoick and Goober along with Toothless saying goodbye to all of the witches and wizards. Then, as they enter the portal, we see Hiccup in tears before it vanishes.

"Goodbye, Hiccup", said Harry, "We'll never forget you." Later, after Hiccup and the others have gotten transported back to Berk, they saw that everything that the Green Death has destroyed have not returned back to normal. "Thank you, Harry", said Hiccup, "For everything. For all of us." Then, we see him in tears before we fade to black.

**THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>There. I just ended the How To Train Your Magic fanfic. So, to those who have not read it should check it out and tell me what they think of it.<strong>


End file.
